


Rewrite the Stars

by day6ter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6ter/pseuds/day6ter
Summary: People say you are destined to be with someone else the moment you were born. They say it’s precalculated; that the universe have conspired for you to be with that one particular person and all you’re left to do is either wait for them or look for them. Jae didn’t believe in this at first, thinking that love isn’t a predesigned equation rather more a series of trial and error. But through his flatmate’s constant bugging, he eventually gave in to a mobile application that held the same premise: that it will help him meet the people he is destined to be with.He patiently waited for years, slowly growing fearful and doubtful of whether there really is someone for him out there. It took awhile but Jae figured, it’s meant to be, it will be. And so when love suddenly came knocking at his door, Jae opened it wide open with no hesitation. He took him in wholeheartedly and felt more than the kind of love he’d always imagined of. He was certain that they were each other’s destiny. However, as time went by, he noticed—he felt—something strange. Jae started to think that this fate wasn’t his. What was he to do? Trust the universe that supposedly laid out his life for him or defy destiny and act on what his heart says?





	1. the stars have aligned

Love arrived on a Saturday afternoon.

Jae was preparing a sandwich for himself, something he thought could pass off as lunch. He’s had nothing but fast food and instant ramen for the past few days so he figured bacon, egg, and some vegetables tossed between two slices of bread already made for a fairly decent meal. He moved quietly, trying not to make any noise so as not to bother his flatmate Brian, who was probably still deep in sleep. He even tried to close the door of his room as quietly as he could despite his roommate’s space being a little farther from his.

Jae slumped on his desk chair and devoured his sandwich while he waited for his video to render. It was a cover of Adam Levine’s Lost Stars which he ought to upload to his YouTube account at the schedule he assigned to himself. He just reached 1,000 subscribers which absolutely made him ecstatic; it started to make him feel like the path he took onto becoming an artist was slowly getting clearer, and that he was actually headed somewhere.

Seeing how he finished his sandwich faster than the video finished rendering, he put the plate down and reached out to his guitar. He laid back on his chair and rested his feet on the desk, his fingers mindlessly fiddling with the guitar strings, lips pressed together as he hummed random tunes.

And then it came.

It was nothing special, nothing too spectacular, just a simple  _ ting  _ of a bell which he initially passed off as a notification for a new message from his friend Dowoon, inviting him on another game of League of Legends (which he rarely accepted ever since he had a losing streak against the younger lad), or a message from his flatmate asking if he’s already awake and wants to go out for lunch. Still, as he had nothing better to do, he took his phone from his desk and checked it, only to find a notification from the Love Calculator.

 

Jae came barging in to Brian’s room, immediately taking the other out his sleep.

“Brian! I found my partner, it’s a match!” Jae’s voice showed an apparent hint of excitement.

“Huh?” Brian raised his head and squinted at his friend who stood against the light, almost hurting his eyes. “The fuck are you talking about?”

“The Love Calculator. It said it found someone whose signs were most compatible with mine!”

“You said you didn’t care about that, what are you so excited about now?” Brian let his head fall back to his pillow.

“I didn’t until I saw how well you clicked with Sungjin. I mean, look at how your relationship has lasted for two years! Maybe the Love Calculator is real, maybe it can really tell who I’m supposed to be with, maybe this person is really... my soulmate,” Jae chuckled, thinking how ridiculous it is to say it out loud. “C’mon Bri, get up! I need you to back me up just in case I do any dumb shit!” Jae waited for any kind of response but was greeted by Brian’s snore instead.

Rolling his eyes, Jae walked to Brian’s window and drew the curtains. Brian groaned loudly.

“Good day, indeed,” Jae smiled.

 

Brian poured a pack of ramen to a pot of boiling water, his eyes darting back and forth his food and Jae, who was sitting at their dining table with his eyes fixed on his phone. He was shaking his leg, tapping his fingers on the table and biting his lower lip, which made Brian smirk. He knew of Jae’s habits and it looks as if Jae was feeling extremely nervous in that moment. It was already a way too familiar scene that Brian can’t help but laugh.

“You ever talked to them yet?” Brian asked, stirring his ramen.

“Nah. I haven’t even opened the link to see who they are.”

“Wha— dude, c’mon. They’re already waiting at your fingertips, don’t chicken out now.”

“I’m not chickening out,” Jae replied, his voice sounding firm. “I’m just… unsure if they’ll like me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course they will! Remember, that’s the Love Calculator. It already checked statistics and all to see if you’re compatible so there’s a 99% chance you actually are. Besides, you’re a great person Jae. You’re wise, funny, kind, and fun to hang around with. I’m sure they’ll like you nonetheless.”

“Really? You think so?”

“Nah, I was just trying to make you feel better. But who knows?”

Jae took a tissue from a box that was just lying around their table, crumpled and threw it at his flatmate.

“Dude, my fucking ramen!” Brian exclaimed, shielding his food with his body.

“Okay, I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna do it now,” Jae said, drawing his attention back to his phone. He shook his body and took deep breaths, tapped on the link and peeked at the screen with one eye.

“The fuck, Jae. It’s not a jumpscare,” Brian snickered, making his way to the table with his pot of ramen. He sat across Jae and excitedly opened the lid. “So, who is it?”

“Kim Wonpil,” Jae replied with a soft voice, almost whispering. His lips slowly formed a smile. “He’s cute. Very cute, actually.”

“Look at you smiling,” Brian teased. “I guess the Love Calculator is right once again.”

Jae took a moment to look at Kim Wonpil, his smile growing every second. He didn’t know what it was about Wonpil that suddenly made him feel so light and happy; it was just a picture, after all. He doesn’t know him let alone have had a conversation with him, yet the way Wonpil smiled so adorably while holding a flower already made him feel as if he’s someone he’ll easily be comfortable with. Jae knew it was too soon, but he thought Wonpil already melted his heart.

“Hey Jae, Jae!” Brian snapped his friend back to reality. “Looks like someone’s lovestruck.”

“To be fair, you were giggling the entire day when you found out Sungjin was your match.”

“That’s ‘cause we’ve already been talking on that same day and I felt like we really clicked. Have you sent a message to that Wonpil guy yet?”

“No… what should I say? ‘Hi’?”

“What is there to say besides ‘hi’? Oh okay, here’s an idea. How about you say… hello,” Brian slowly waved a hand in front of Jae, feigning an amusing effect.

“Shut up,” Jae swatted his friend’s hand away. “I mean, isn’t that too boring? I feel like I could say something more exciting. Maybe I should tell him, ‘what’s up, hotshot?’” Jae said, chuckling as he typed it.

Brian choked on the noodle he was slurping and spit some of it on the table. Jae’s quick reflex  allowed him to back away just in time, ramen only hitting the space he rested his arms on.

“Jesus—you’re disgusting,” Jae said, grabbing tissues to wipe the mess.

“No, you know what’s disgusting? That is,” Brian pointed at Jae’s phone. “Delete that shit right now and save yourself from the embarrassment.”

“Well, you got anything better to suggest?”

“Alright, here. Tell him ‘my life used to be dull and gray, but now I’m glad I found hue’.”

Jae screeched in disgust although a chuckle managed to escape from his lips. “That’s so bad and cheesy, my body’s itching just thinking of it. You ever said something like that to Sungjin?”

“I always say something like that to Sungjin. Always works,” Brian winked, chewing his noodles.

“And you’re still together? Damn, Sungjin’s one hell of a man.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Brian pointed his chopsticks at Jae, supposedly threatening the other.

Jae was about to talk back when their banter was interrupted by another  _ ting  _ from his phone. He looked at the screen and saw that Wonpil sent him a message. It said: “Hello Jaehyung :)” Jae’s face immediately broke into a wide smile, causing Brian to raise an eyebrow.

“That’s him?” Brian asked. “What did he say?”

“Hello Jaehyung,” Jae replied, his eyes glued to his phone with a grin still on his face. He was quickly occupied with typing a response to Wonpil.

“Hello Jaehyung,” Brian smirked. “Genius.”

 

Brian finished his meal not long after Jae lost himself into chatting with Wonpil. He never had another full conversation with his flatmate that day, especially since the other was on his phone the whole time. Brian occasionally furrowed his eyebrows and snorted at his friend’s strange behavior, smiling and giggling at the device he held in his hand, similar to what Jae said about him when he first met his match.


	2. warm coffees and warm hearts

Jae met love on a Thursday afternoon.

He tapped his fingers on the table and shook his legs restlessly. As much as he wanted to keep calm and maintain composure, he grew more and more nervous as time went by. _What if he wouldn’t like me? What would he think of me once he realizes I’m way cooler behind a screen than in reality?_ Doubts and questions ran through his head as his eyes darted back and forth his watch and the coffee shop door, waiting for Wonpil to arrive. He came early—a little too early, in fact—as he was afraid of any inconvenience that may arise and cause him to be late. But everything went well, the taxi didn’t pop a tire nor did the train arrive late, and now he’s 45 minutes early to their meeting place.

He took another sip of his iced coffee that was now more than half empty, wiped his hands on his brown pants that was now dampened by the moist of his drink mixed with his sweaty palms. When he heard a familiar _ting_ from his phone, he quickly checked it, expecting a message from Wonpil.

 

_He stood you up yet? :P_

 

It was Brian.

 

_Shut up. I just got here too early, he’ll show up._

 

_You don’t know that, he just might be trippin._

 

_He’s not. He’ll be here soon._

 

_How do you know? You don’t even know him, haven’t even met him._

 

_Dumbass. That’s exactly why I’m here._

 

_I’m just saying. Things don’t always go the way you think it will._

 

_God, is it too hard for you to wish me good luck?_

 

_I wasn’t trying to do anything but anyway, good luck mate!!! Stop being so twitchy or your palms will sweat. Nobody likes shaking someone’s sweaty hands_

 

_FUCK OFF_

 

Jae was suddenly taken out of his conversation with Brian when he heard a soft voice that asked, “excuse me, are you Jae?”

Jae looked up and there he was. Kim Wonpil. The man whom he talked to every night for almost every week that passed, the guy he shared thoughts and ideas on music with along with playlists and music recommendations that Jae would send to have him listen to a cool beat, rhythm, or lyric, or simply to comfort him when Jae feels like he needs it. Jae finally heard his voice; not just from the clips he sent whenever he created new melodies but right there, in person, with no device or instrument to muffle his soft, sweet voice, making Jae’s name sound more beautiful than Jae ever thought it could. He was finally there, the person behind the words “someone special” that Jae has often mentioned in his latest YouTube uploads. There was Wonpil, his smile wider and more charming than Jae has seen on his phone, tugging on his heartstrings stronger than ever.

“Y-yeah, um, hi,” Jae hit his knee as he stood up, offering a shaky hand which he made sure he wiped neat and dry.

“Careful,” Wonpil chuckled. “Nice to meet you Jae, I’m Wonpil,” he took Jae’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too,” Jae smiled, his voice almost cracking.

“How long have you been waiting? I was so surprised to see you, I thought I’d beat you to getting here early,” Wonpil pouted.

“Well, let’s just say it’s not in my nature to lose,” Jae shrugged. They both chuckled.

 

They say time flies when you’re having fun. Jae knew that but he didn’t expect it to be that fast. Neither of them thought they’d still have much to talk about. They’ve already been chatting for months, maybe even more or less a year, yet they realized there’s still so much to know about each other. Of course, they always find themselves coming back to music, the thing they figured they had in common and were both passionate about. Jae, being a content creator who mostly posted song covers, shared his thoughts on creating his own music with Wonpil who, despite being a full-time employee at a corporate enterprise, makes his own songs with his piano and sends them to music companies to see if he has a shot at making it in that industry. Aside from that, however, they also found themselves having more profound conversations on passion and whether or not what you want to do is really what you have to do, hard work and how much energy is wasted on the wrong things, privilege and why sometimes no amount of effort is enough to make you succeed, as well as some of the more bearable problems like why the latest Twitter update was so ugly. They did have some awkward quiet moments—both avoiding each other’s eyes, trying to see who will speak first—but it was oftentimes broken by either of them laughing from being too awkward. If it wasn’t for the sound of Jae’s growling stomach, neither of them would’ve noticed that it was already late.

“Oh, someone’s calling,” Wonpil commented while Jae covered his tummy with his arms, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry, I just remembered I skipped lunch earlier. I guess you could say I was too excited to meet you.”

“You should’ve told me, we could’ve gone to a restaurant instead.”

“It’s alright. Besides, anywhere with you would be fine.”

Silence. And then they laughed.

“Anyway, should we get dinner? My treat,” Jae offered.

Wonpil took a moment to think, taking a sip from his warm coffee gone unnoticeably cold.

“Actually, we could have dinner at my place. I live pretty nearby and I could prepare something for you. And me. Dinner for us. How does that sound?” Wonpil asked.

“Wonderful,” Jae replied.

 

Back in their apartment, Brian laid on his bed in the dark, music from his bluetooth speaker filling the spaces of his room. He took his phone once again, checking if his flatmate had replied to his messages although he did not have high hopes about it. Unsurprised—but a little dismayed—he received nothing.

 

_Is he there?_

 

_How did it go?_

 

_Or going. Not saying it’ll end quickly_

 

_U coming home?_

 

_I’m hungry, buy me dinner on your way home._

 

_U guys fucking now?_

 

He typed one last message.

 

_PROTECTION!!!_

 

He closed his eyes as he put his phone down, allowing himself to be engulfed by the music. Just then, Crush’s “Beautiful” played. Only it was acoustic and Brian heard an all too familiar voice singing. Sungjin. His eyes shot open.

He took his phone and hurriedly stopped the song, went to music files on his phone storage and deleted the recording.


End file.
